


Aggressive Top

by ThePunkRanger



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note: Another Note
Genre: And Neither Is Willing To Admit They’re A Switch, Beyond Talks Big Game, During Another Note, F/M, Humor, Mentions of Past A/B, Naomi Isn’t Buying It, Raye is A Douche, Slight Anachronisms, Strap-Ons, What Happens When You Put Two Switches Together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25269598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePunkRanger/pseuds/ThePunkRanger
Summary: Naomi Misora isn’t about to admit that the mysterious detective Ryuzaki sparked something in her, but when he insists that he’s an “aggressive top” she just can’t let it slide.  So she does something entirely unprecedented, and invites him over to prove it.What has she gotten herself into?
Relationships: Beyond Birthday/Misora Naomi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, I don’t even know.
> 
> Basically this is light-hearted smut that doesn’t take itself too seriously, but I hope you’ll enjoy it for what it is.

Sometimes, she wondered if other women had these thoughts.

Logically, she knew that some must.There were entire industries built on it, and she was half convinced that she could fit in easily within them.Black leather and handcuffs were her staples, after all.

Still, lying awake in bed a three in the morning, Naomi Misora felt very alone.

He had crawled out from under the bed.

Who hid under beds in the first place, anyway?

_Monsters_.

As soon as the thought crossed her mind, an incredulous laugh broke from her lips, interrupting the heavy silence of the bedroom.

Rue Ryuzaki was not a creature to be feared.

She wasn’t sure how she knew this.After all, he’d shown up at the scene of a murder with no real evidence as to why he was there.Sure, he’d said he was an... _ugh_ , “unprivate investigator”, whatever that meant, and had been hired by the victim’s family, but she was not that stupid.Rue Ryuzaki was not dangerous, but he was certainly trouble.

_The same kind of trouble Steve was?_

Naomi rolled her eyes at her thoughts.Her college boyfriend had been trouble, all right.Decadent, delicious trouble.Unfortunately, there had been no push-back to him, no fight or cocky arrogance that made it fun.No, instead he had been a one trick pony, and now she was stuck with the opposite problem.

Raye was nice, and funny, and had seemed to think very highly of her, though honestly you couldn’t really tell these days.He’d  said  she was smart, and strong, and good at her job, but then treated her like a porcelain doll that would shatter if you nudged it too hard.And he didn’t have a submissive bone in his body.

No, Raye was the breed of man that hit their heyday in the fifties, all muscles and machismo and “Honey, did you pick up the kids yet?”God, she wanted to punch him sometimes.Or kick him.Definitely kick him.

Which brought her back around to Ryuzaki.The man who had spent twenty minutes slowly licking strawberry jam off of his fingers while she tried to  _concentrate_ and ask him about a murder investigation.

Oh yeah, he was trouble, all right.

He was trouble because he crawled out from under the bed, and listened at bathroom doors, and carried around critical clues in his jeans pocket.But he was also trouble because he had a long tongue and longer fingers, and because he liked magical girl manga which she absolutely did not think was cute, and because he crawled around on all fours with his ass in the air and called her “Miss Misora” while staring up at her with those big, dark eyes.

Naomi groaned and rolled over to try and get back to sleep.

Maybe she could kick him tomorrow.

—

Ryuzaki seemed to want to be closer than usual the next day.

She was still trying to shake off the jittery adrenaline from being attacked on her way to the crime scene, and was in no mood to try and work with a man who thought that he could crawl across an apartment like it was something everyone did.

“What would you do, Ryuzaki?”Naomi asked, trying not to look as he clambered onto the dingy looking couch and right back down again, looking for all the world like a restless dog, “If you were trying to lock it from the outside?”

“Use a key.”

Naomi rolled her eyes.She’d been doing a lot of that lately.“No, not like that... if you’d lost the key.”

“Use a spare key.”

She breathed deeply.“No, not like that.You don’t have a spare key either.”

“Then I wouldn’t lock it.”

Maybe she really should kick him.

She was wondering over the crime scene photos when Ryuzaki piped up again.“Maybe we should take a break.Would you like some coffee, Miss Misora?”

There was that “Miss Misora” again.She might be annoyed by his frequent use of the moniker if it didn’t melt her insides every time he said it.“Oh... Uh, sure.”

“One moment,” Ryuzaki said, and skittered off toward the small kitchen.

Maybe he had jam in there again today, she thought as she took a seat at the small table.

“Here you are,” Ryuzaki said, returning moments later with a pair of coffee mugs, and setting them at either end of the table.And then he climbed onto the chair opposite her and crouched like a frog.

God, this man was weird.

She wondered briefly if it was hard to sit that way, knees pulled up to your chest, balancing at the edge of the wood chair...

“Augh!”Naomi felt her entire body stage a rebellion as the “coffee”  slid  into her mouth, leaving her coughing and hacking, doubled over the tabletop.

“Something wrong, Misora?”Ryuzaki asked, sipping slowly from his cup.“Once something has entered your mouth, it should never be spit out like that.And those terrible moans do nothing for your image, either.You are quite beautiful, so you should try to present yourself accordingly.”

Naomi glared up at him from the table, wondering incredulously if he’d really just implied what she thought he had.Somewhere in her mind she could hear Raye making a “that’s what she said” joke.“M- murderously sweet... poisonous...” was all she was able to get out, feeling as though someone had coated her throat entirely with sugar.

“Not poison, sugar.”Ryuzaki’s reply was fast and perky, and she wanted nothing more than to slap him.

Naomi glanced cautiously at the contents of her cup, which she could see was less like coffee and more like sugar  moistened  with coffee.Staring at the gelatinous sludge glistening majestically up at her, she felt as though she might hurl on the spot.

“I feel like I drank dirt...” she groaned, wondering how rude it would be to scrape off her tongue on the hem of her shirt.

“But dirt is not this sweet,” Ryuzaki replied, lapping away happily at his own cup.

“ _Sweet dirt_.”The words came out as a growl, but Ryuzaki didn’t seem to notice.When he had put his mug down for a moment she had seen that his was made that same.Which meant he  liked it this way.

“Whew, coffee always perks me up!”He grinned at her and pushed his now empty mug away.“Back to business.”

—

Naomi could feel a frustrated feeling gnawing at her gut as Ryuzaki debunked every new theory she posed to him.Could the man not let her have anything?She wondered as she sunk lower onto her crossed arms.

“-Why should we look for a message that we know the contents of, when we could be finding the clue leading us to the fourth victim?”Ryuzaki reasoned.

“But that just feels so submissive!”Naomi groaned, leaning back in her chair, “Like we’re playing into his hands.We might miss an important clue to his identity if we skip this room.Even if we don’t find any clear evidence, we might find something that could help us later.I agree that preventing the fourth murder is important, but if we focus on that too much we might miss the chance to get aggressive, to take control of the situation.”

“Don’t worry, I’m a top.”

Naomi stared at Ryuzaki, brows furrowed in confusion.Did he really say... “A... top?”She hazarded, hoping to god she had misheard him.

“An aggressive top,” Ryuzaki said, a cocky smirk on his face, “I have never once been submissive.One of the few things I can boast about.I’ve never even been submissive to a traffic signal.”

Naomi couldn’t help herself, she laughed.Actually, properly, burst out laughing.“Yeah, sure, Ryuzaki.”She said, rolling her eyes dramatically.

He looked affronted, his smirk having turned into a pout.“I’m being serious.”

“Sure you are,” Naomi said dismissively.Was this man really trying to convince her that he was a top?

“I suppose I shouldn’t expect a proper lady like yourself to understand,” Ryuzaki said.

Naomi felt herself bristle at the thinly veiled challenge.God, was she really that easily manipulated?Still... 

“Is that a challenge?”She asked, allowing herself to rise to the bait.

Ryuzaki’s eyes flashed, almost appearing red for a moment as his smirk returned.“Perhaps.Should it be?”

Naomi took a deep breath, trying to push down the warm curl between her legs.“Now isn’t the time or place for this discussion.However...” she pulled a gum wrapper and a pen from her purse, scribbling on it quickly before sliding the wrapper across the table to him.

Ryuzaki glanced at it with a raised eyebrow, appraised her apprehensively for a moment, then nodded, more to himself than to her, and stuffed it into his pocket.“Fine then, back to business.”

—

Beyond Birthday paced the length of his borrowed bedroom, head spinning with the events of the afternoon.

Naomi Misora was good.Naomi Misora was maybe too good.Naomi Misora... had given him her address.

He pulled the crumpled gum wrapper from his pocket, staring at the smudged black ink.He really didn’t need it, he already knew where she lived.Had tracked it down the second he’d gotten the chance after their afternoon in Believe Bridesmaid’s house.But this felt different.

And this had a time.

She had invited him to her apartment.To... well, he wasn’t entirely sure.

All of this had come so easily with A.Even before they had become a couple, A had hung on his every word and followed his every move.A had been sly, and conniving, and shy, and silly, and beautiful...

Beyond sighed, twisting the joined pendants that hung from his throat.He missed A.A had been the entire world to him.And now here he was, trying his damnedest to avenge his death.

But then Naomi Misora had shown up, and suddenly... he wasn’t too sure he wanted to go through with his plan.

He looked back at the wrapper in his hand.

Would he be able to go through with this, either?He couldn’t remove his clothes, not when it would be so obvious that his disguise only went so far.And he wasn’t sure he’d be able to keep the cool detachment that he’d worked so hard to develop if things... escalated.

He shook his head, crumpled the gum wrapper, and went to figure out how best to rework his makeup, because Beyond Birthday never backed down from a challenge.


	2. Chapter 2

Naomi could barely hear the pulse of the bass coming from her stereo over the hum of her AC unit, but part of her was grateful for the noise.It would drown out anything she didn’t want the neighbors to hear.

What had she been thinking, giving him her address?She hadn’t.She hadn’t been thinking at all, because he was hitting all the right buttons and had dismissed her like she would be much to refined to even know about such things.And so she had taken the bait.

Now she stood in front of her closet, staring at every item of clothing that she no longer had any clue how to put on.

What did you wear for this?What even was  _this_ ?It certainly wasn’t business, and she didn’t think L or the Geneva Convention would approve if she tried to pass it off as part of her investigation.

Was this cheating on Raye?

_Yes, probably._

Did she care?

She should, that was the answer.She should care, but her “boyfriend” had been absent for the last month after she had snapped at him that she  _wasn’t_ quitting her job and she  _wouldn’t_ be made anyone’s housewife even if it meant losing  _him_ over the little bistro table at the coffee shop they met at in the morning before work.Back when she had work.

People had stared that morning.Even the ever nonchalant dog walker had pulled her pack to a halt to gawp openly at the shouting match between the couple.

Did she even still  have a boyfriend?

She sat on the edge of her bed, staring down at her bare left hand.A month ago there had been a ring there.And a month ago she had ripped it off and slapped it down on the latticed iron tabletop with a clang that made onlookers flinch.

The hurt was still fresh from the fight, and some days it almost overcame the guilt she felt over nearly costing her team their lives.Even now, above the roar of the air conditioning and the thrum of rap music, she could hear Raye’s cloying tone as he reasoned with her.

_“Come on, Naomi, you’ll forget we ever had this argument once we’re married.You won’t even have time to think about the FBI by the time we have a couple of kids running around.”_

Anyone who said Misora Massacre didn’t have self-control hadn’t been there to see the amount of effort it took not to deck him into next week in that moment.Though even now her lips curled upward at the memory of a woman’s “fuck you” rising over the honking of traffic when he’d said it.

She wondered briefly now if the woman was single.Just because she’d never dated a woman didn’t mean the attraction wasn’t there, and the idea of the look on Raye’s face if she came back to work on the arm of the same sex was something that made her toes curl with delight.

If this was cheating on Raye, then she was okay with it, she decided.She was okay with it because the only person who would accuse her of cheating was him, and if he had wanted her back, he would have called.Or shown up.Or, hell, even asked her partner to send on a message of apology.

She could stop feeling guilty, because he wasn’t.

Naomi stared back up at her open closet, knowing full well that a lack of guilt over maybe-sex with a weird gremlin man still didn’t give her anything to wear for the occasion.

There was a pretty, bright pink satin dress that hugged her curves hanging near the middle, an obnoxiously cheery reminder of her “doting” ex-boyfriend.Why had she ever worn that color?Her older sister had once told her that pastels contrasted nicely with her dark hair, but this was the opposite of pastel, and the very memory of seeing herself in the thing was making her stomach turn.

She stood and shucked it unceremoniously from its hanger, dumping it onto the floor where it could wrinkle nicely.

She considered her other clothes, feeling the odd sensation of looking into someone else’s life.Nowhere here did she see blacks and grays.Nor did she see any black leather.Even her work clothes were folded neatly in a box, where she couldn’t be reminded of her own failure every time she got dressed in the morning.

She abandoned the closet and eased open a dresser drawer, having to dig a fair way down to even get to the soft shorts she wore to the gym.How long had she been living like this?

It was in the very back of her third dresser drawer that she found what she was looking for.

Content with her find, she crouched to see under the bed, a small tick of adrenaline jumping at the memory of Ryuzaki crawling from under Believe Bridesmaid’s, and reached in up to her shoulder to catch the corner of her prize, drawing out a decidedly conspicuous-looking dark wood box.

The contents were just what the outside promised.A collection of various toys and equipment that hadn’t seen the light of day in years.

A thrill ran through her at the sight, the pit of her stomach curling in anticipation when she wrapped her fingers over the hard ridges of the largest dildo in the box.Perhaps it would see some action tonight, though it really was something to be worked up to.

Leaving the bounty to be wondered over later, she took what she was looking for.

The straps of the harness sat snug on her hips, and she stretched experimentally, loosening and re-tightening them until she was able to move freely without risk of it slipping.The attachment she chose was fairly soft, and barely larger than the average male, perfect for her needs.Grinning slyly, she moved to dress.

Her tank top was black with a scattered skull pattern in a dull gray that she hadn’t seen in... months, at least, that clung to her body like a second skin, and a pair of navy skinny jeans that did nothing to hide the rather unladylike bulge that pressed against them, tight ankles making her chunky combat boots stand out even more, metal rivets flashing in the sunlight as it deepened to a burning gold. 

It was only when she was feeling particularly rebellious that she made a point to wear shoes in her apartment, and now the extra note of smugness made her ego preen.Her mother would never have allowed it, but her mother was across the Pacific Ocean, and she had a date.


	3. Chapter 3

She was bouncing up on the kitchen counters, practically swinging from the rafters as the clock ticked closer to eight.

He would come, wouldn’t he?

It was just as the digital numbers above her oven flipped to eight that a knock sounded at her front door.

She nearly jumped.

Punctual, she thought with only a hint of annoyance as she quickly straightened her top and went to open the door.

Ryuzaki looked just as ruffled as ever, seeming to have missed the memo that people usually cleaned up for this sort of thing, though she wasn’t surprised.Nothing about the man she had come to know made her think he had any semblance of knowledge toward what people normally did.

“Hello, Miss Misora.”He bounced a little on his heels and pushed past her into the apartment.

“Please, come in.”Naomi muttered under her breath, rolling her eyes as she shut the door.

Ryuzaki stood in the entryway between the coatrack and the kitchen counter, hands shoved in his pockets as he looked around the main room, taking the whole place in.

“Um... can I... get you anything?”Naomi offered, realizing that she had no idea how they were supposed to do this.

“You didn’t have to clean for me.”

She sputtered, “I- I didn’t.”

“Really?”Ryuzaki cocked his head, still not looking at her, “Then you may want to tighten the lids to your cleaning products.The place reeks of Pine-Sol.”

Naomi prickled.Not two minutes in her home and she already wanted to throw him out.Fine.If that was how he was going to play it, then fine.

“There’s really no reason to beat around the bush about this.”

Ryuzaki finally,  _finally_ turned to look at her, that strange trick of the light making his eyes seem to take on a red tint for a just a second as a smirk curled over his lips.“I suppose not.”

She barely had time to process before he had closed the gap between them, cupping the back of her head with one hand as he pressed his lips to hers.

Naomi gasped in surprise, only to find Ryuzaki’s tongue in her mouth.He tasted as sickly sweet as the jam he loved, and she deepened the kiss, grabbing him by his oversized black t-shirt and pulling him in.

Ryuzaki pressed against her, forcing her backwards until her back was to the front door, his one hand wrapped in her hair while the other pinned beside her shoulder, effectively trapping her.Almost.

Naomi stroked his cheek as she nipped at his lower lip, keeping him distracted as she slid her hand behind his head to tangle in his thick black hair.They broke apart momentarily, breathless and barely an inch apart, and she made her move.

She gave his hair a sharp tug and he  _keened_ , head going back with the movement, and she pushed hard at his right shoulder, spinning them so now she was the one pinning him.

His cheeks were flushed as he looked at her, expression still guarded.

“We do this, we do it properly,” she said, voice low.He nodded, brows knitting together as she released him, backing up a few steps so there was actual space between them.“What’s you safe word?”

“My what?”

Naomi stared at him, incredulous.“Your safe word.A way to say stop without using the word stop.Something you wouldn’t normally say.”

Ryuzaki seemed to think it over carefully, nibbling on his thumbnail.Eventually he nodded, saying, “Cherries.”

Naomi decided to wonder over the slight crack to his voice at the word later, instead nodding in agreement.“Alright.I’m old-fashioned, I go with red.”She held out her hand.

He left it hanging just a second too long before grabbing hold, shaking it firmly.

“If either of us can’t speak for any reason, we tap out instead.”

“Tap out?”

Naomi afforded him a bit more leeway with that one.The term was mainly used in martial arts, after all.“Like this,” she reached out and tapped him twice, light and quick, on the shoulder, “Got it?”

He nodded.“Double tap.”

“You’ve really never used safety measures before in a scene?”

He shook his head, going quiet as he seemed to wonder over the implications.“We... probably should have.”

“Yeah, probably.”Naomi agreed.“Now, where were we?”

She gave him an extra second, just to see if he would take the opportunity.He did.

He was back on her in a flash, though now he focused below her lips, nipping and licking at her neck and jaw as he pressed them against the kitchen counter.

She moaned as he licked over the sensitive skin under her jawbone, carding her fingers through his hair, letting her nails scratch over his scalp now that she knew he liked it.

She was fine to let him take the lead for now.Let him think he was in control.His hand grasped one of her breasts through the fabric of her tank top, kneading the flesh for a moment as he kissed her neck before taking the nipple between his thumb and forefinger and _twisting _.__

____

She gasped, pressing into him, and she felt the fucker chuckle against her neck, giving a hard pinch to her nipple with the sides of his knuckles.

____

“You like that?”He asked, releasing her breast to ruck up her shirt and slip those long fingers of his inside of her bra, taking her flesh back in his hold without the barrier of clothing.

____

“ _Mmm _, yeah,” the word was quiet, she’d never been very good at being on the receiving end of things, even if Ryuzaki really did seem to have a way with his fingers.Just the thought of what he might be able to do with them inside of her made heat, as well as moisture, pool between her legs.__

______ _ _

He pressed his growing hardness against her thigh, rutting as he sucked a dark bruise to her skin.Naomi met him in kind, bucking her hips against him, enjoying the added friction of the fake cock against her clit.

______ _ _

Teeth bit into her pulse point, and she yelped, recoiling slightly.“Too hard.”

______ _ _

In response, he licked gently over the bite, soothing the stinging nerves. 

______ _ _

His kisses moved lower, covering her chest and the tops of her breasts where they were exposed.

______ _ _

Naomi wrapped a lock of his hair around her fingers, tugging as his lips ghosted over her flesh, making him moan.

______ _ _

“Too many clothes,” he grumbled when she felt him lipping at the collar of her top, and he pulled away from her, trying to tug her shirt off.

______ _ _

She batted his fingers away and grasped her tank top with her arms crossed, pulling it off in one fluid motion and tossing it onto the countertop.

______ _ _

Ryuzaki stayed still for a second, dark eyes taking in the bare skin of her torso, lingering over her stomach.“You’re... strong.”

______ _ _

She blushed, uncertain as to whether his comment was positive or not.“Yeah, what about it?”

______ _ _

He licked his lips, eyes still locked on her body.“I like it.”

______ _ _

Naomi smirked.“You do?”Her voice was teasing, daring him to take action on his statement.His silent nod did more for her ego than three years of dating Raye ever had.“If you’re a good boy, maybe I’ll let you touch.”

______ _ _

“And who ever said I was a good boy?”He ran his hand pointedly over her hip, dipping down to slide between her legs, only to come up short.“Well, that’s different.You holding out on me, Misora?”

______ _ _

Naomi spread her legs slightly, accentuating the bulge.“Not holding out, just waiting for the right moment.I had to make sure you deserved it.”

______ _ _

“That I deserved it?”He repeated, stroking over the line of the dildo with his pointer finger, “That’s a little presumptuous, isn’t it?After all, it does appear to be a tad on the small side.”He squeezed the silicone pointedly.

______ _ _

“Oh, and yours is so much better?”She asked, one eyebrow arched.

______ _ _

“Well, if you really must know...”She should’ve known he would be the type, she thought wryly as he unzipped his jeans, easing his length out of the pocket of his underwear.

______ _ _

Naomi bit her lip, forcing down her contrition.Okay, so maybe he wasn’t all talk about  _everything_. 

______ _ _

“Like what you see?”He asked, his cool expression long gone, having been replaced by a cocky smirk.

______ _ _

And... she was staring.

______ _ _

At his dick.

______ _ _

His admittedly impressive dick.

______ _ _

Not that she cared.

______ _ _

She forced herself to make eye contact.“Alright, fine.You’re bigger.If I had known maybe I would’ve chosen something more impressive as well.”

______ _ _

“I don’t know...” Ryuzaki was petting her strap-on as though it were a little, harmless animal, “I think yours is rather cute.”

______ _ _

“Maybe you wouldn’t think it was so ‘cute’ if you were on your knees, choking on it,” she suggested.

______ _ _

Ryuzaki cackled, “Why?Did it come with a small parts warning?”

______ _ _

“Why don’t you find out for yourself?”She eased her jeans down over her hips, not daring to wrestle out of her boots in the moment, allowing the dildo to spring free of its confines.“Now suck it.”

______ _ _

Ryuzaki licked his lips, slow and purposeful, before meeting her eyes once more.“Just know that I’m doing this to prove a point.”

______ _ _

She bit back a retort, instead watching intently while he slid to his knees, Ryuzaki looking up at her through his lashes as he leaned in to take the dildo into his mouth.

______ _ _

“I’m sorry, did I just hear that singer say ‘I get more pussy than a bowl of Friskies’?”Ryuzaki asked, pushing away from her thighs with an incredulous expression.

______ _ _

Naomi was certain that she had turned fifteen shades of red.She should’ve been paying more attention to the music, but she’d been distracted by Ryuzaki, and now she was paying for it.“Oh, just shut up and suck my cock.”

______ _ _

“Language, Misora,” Ryuzaki chastised, but complied despite the laughter bubbling up from his chest.

______ _ _

He ran his tongue pointedly along the length of the strap-on, eyes back on her as he slowly took it into his mouth.

______ _ _

“ _Holy fuck _.”It came out as something between a sigh and a groan, her hand going down to stroke his hair, hardened as it was with product.She might not have been able to feel it, but that didn’t make the sight any less erotic.__

________ _ _ _ _

She ran her thumb over his cheek, feeling the ridges of his teeth as he sucked hard, reveling in the wet sound of him swallowing around her cock.“Good boy.”

________ _ _ _ _

Just to prove her wrong, she was certain, his right hand slid between her legs, two fingers thrusting deep inside of her.

________ _ _ _ _

“Jesus Christ, Ryuzaki!”She arched into the penetration, hands clutching desperately at the counter’s edge.

________ _ _ _ _

He pulled off of the strap-on, pure mischief in his eyes as he pumped his middle and pointer fingers, his thumb dug underneath the dildo, pressing hard against her clit through the fabric front of the harness. 

________ _ _ _ _

She rolled her hips to meet him, only briefly bemoaning the gasps of pleasure he pulled from her, betraying the sudden slackening of her self-control. 

________ _ _ _ _

“A- ah!You  _sneak_ ,” she ground out, one hand slapping the counter just to let out some amount of the tangled emotions rushing through her.He hooked the two fingers inside her, and her knees buckled.“Jackass!”

________ _ _ _ _

“Sweet talk will get you nowhere, Misora,” Ryuzaki said, voice steady as he leant forward to press torturously light kisses to the soft skin just above the top of her harness.

________ _ _ _ _

His teeth scraped against her stomach, and fine.She was having trouble thinking, and just now, with the promise of relief at the tips of his long fingers, she was willing to admit defeat in exchange for orgasm.“Listen,” her teeth were gritted, her heels trying to dig down into the hardwood floor, “You win, okay?Just-  _fuck_ , make me cum.”

________ _ _ _ _

And just like that, he was gone.

________ _ _ _ _

Her eyes snapped back open, and she found herself glowering down at Ryuzaki, who was leaning back on his heels, head cocked at an obscene angle as he studied his wet fingers, glistening in the light.

________ _ _ _ _

“What...” she was panting, arms shaking slightly as she slumped against the counter, “Do you... think you’re doing?”

________ _ _ _ _

Ryuzaki flicked his eyes up to her for barely a second, indifferent.“It’s better if you beg.”

________ _ _ _ _

Then, ever so slowly, he raised his fingers to his lips, cautiously flicking out his tongue to taste them.Apparently concluding the taste to be satisfactory, he took them into his mouth properly, sucking the same way he had as he ate his jam.

________ _ _ _ _

Naomi wasn’t sure what to think.Her body was still humming with lust, every nerve desperately on end, but at the same time she was emotionally bristling. _It would be better if she begged?_ “You utter-“

________ _ _ _ _

“Mmm...” Ryuzaki removed just fingers slowly, licking his lips, still plump and red from sucking her off, “Better than strawberry jam.”

________ _ _ _ _

Naomi blinked at him.“What?”

________ _ _ _ _

“You should take the compliment,” he seemed incredibly oblivious to her inner struggle, “I’m not sure I’ve ever enjoyed anything as much as jam.”

________ _ _ _ _

“That’s... incredibly sad, actually,” Naomi said, her brow furrowed as she considered his words.“Your favorite thing in the entire world is strawberry jam?”

________ _ _ _ _

“My favorite  _food_ in the world is strawberry jam,” Ryuzaki corrected, “My favorite  _thing_ is my Japanese first edition of volume seven of Akazukin Chacha.”

________ _ _ _ _

Naomi thought that this was an incredibly inappropriate time to be bringing up magical girl manga.“Should you really be thinking about Akazukin Chacha during sex?”

________ _ _ _ _

“You asked what my favorite thing in the world was, I’m merely giving you my honest answer,” he shrugged.“Also, that’s quite the stance to take considering that you have a Sailor Moon tattoo inches from your vagina.”

________ _ _ _ _

“It’s on my hip,” was all she could manage.

________ _ _ _ _

“Yes,” Ryuzaki nodded, “Which makes Luna’s tail approximately...” he cocked his head, calculating, “Four and a half inches away from your clitoris.Not accounting for curvature.”

________ _ _ _ _

“Ryuzaki...” Naomi rubbed at her temple, her arousal quickly diminishing to the tense, directionless buzzing sensation of too much caffeine on too little sleep.

________ _ _ _ _

“I’m sure you must have a tape measure around here,” Ryuzaki rose to his feet, turning toward the hallway, “I could go and get it if you want to check for yourself.”

________ _ _ _ _

And somehow that was too much for her.The man was a tease, and a freak of utter proportions, and more handsome on his knees than Raye was in a suit, and she  _not_ going to let him play this game one second longer.

________ _ _ _ _

“Stop right there, Ryuzaki.”Her voice was firm with the same tone she used to interrogate suspects, and something between pride and want flared back to life down near the pit of her stomach when he froze in his tracks, his back turned to her.

________ _ _ _ _

She re-buttoned her jeans, leaving the zipper down to let the dildo hang free.Two strides brought her up against his back, and she reached around to splay a hand against his worryingly concave stomach, pressing him back to her body possessively.

________ _ _ _ _

“Now, I’m going to give you two choices, and I want you to answer truthfully.Do you understand?”Ryuzaki nodded, swallowing audibly.“Good.One: you can walk right back out my front door and tomorrow we can pretend like this never happened, finish working the case, and never see each other again.Or two: you can stop being such an insufferable tease, look me in the eye, and face the fact that you desperately want me to fuck you.”

________ _ _ _ _

The high whimper her words pulled from him was more than enough affirmation for her, but she needed to hear him say it.

________ _ _ _ _

“Ryuzaki?”She prompted, taking her free hand to run over his jaw.He flinched, just a little, as her fingers rubbed along a spot to the left of his chin, and she lightened her grip.

________ _ _ _ _

He pulled free, turning to level a defiant glare at her, and Naomi’s stomach dropped.

________ _ _ _ _

His jaw bore a brilliantly colored bruise, it’s circumference large and oblong, and her eyes found a pattern to it.

________ _ _ _ _

The same pattern from the heel of her boots.

________ _ _ _ _

Ryuzaki’s mouth curved into a smirk, his hands hidden in the deep pockets of his loose jeans, and in her mind’s eye he was standing above the dismembered corpse of a bank clerk.

________ _ _ _ _

“Very well, Misora.Make me.”

________ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song referenced is Party By Myself by Hollywood Undead, because Naomi strikes me as someone who would be a fan


End file.
